


young dumb and broke

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, and lou is in love, tammy is sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: “Lou? What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?”“Um, yes, almost time for party in that new club across the town.” Lou said grinning.“But I told you I can’t go.”“No. You told me your parents didn’t let you go, not that you can’t go. There’s a difference, darling.” Tammy rolled her eyes at this.





	young dumb and broke

“Tam! Tim-Tam!” Lou whispered under her window throwing little rocks at her window. 

Tammy was almost ready for bed since it was 12:37 am but as soon as she heard a familiar voice of her friend she jumped to open the window. 

“Lou? What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?” 

“Um, yes, almost time for party in that new club across the town.” Lou said grinning.

“But I told you I can’t go.” 

“No. You told me your parents didn’t let you go, not that you can’t go. There’s a difference, darling.” Tammy rolled her eyes at this. 

“But I can’t leave they’re not even in their bedroom yet.” 

“Oh yes, they are. Sleeping and snoring. I’ve checked.” Lou laughed remembering the scene from a minute ago that she saw in room of Tammy’s mom and stepdad. “Now get out of those ugly PJs and get into something nice.” 

“Hey! These are my favorite PJs. But fine, and if we get caught theres a big chance you’ll never see me again, because I won’t be allowed to leave house, for like, forever.” 

“That won’t happen don’t worry, now go get dressed.” 

And as Lou said that Tammy went and opened her wardrobe trying to pick out what to wear. First thing that caught her eye were red leather pants, that she borrowed once from Lou but as Lou said ‘They look too good on you it would be a crime for me to take them back’ so they stayed with her ever since. Lou shoplifted most of her clothes anyways so she didn’t mind gifting some of it to her best friend. But Tammy wasn’t so innocent either, the shirt she was about to put on, she stole on one of her and Lou’s adventures to the mall. It was a leopard print crop top and it was more in style of what Lou would wear than her usual striped shirts but she liked it and it was perfect for the occasion so she layed both of the clothing items on the bed.

Throughout this whole process of Tammy’s picking out things and getting dressed Lou was standing at the window looking at her. It was an understatement to say she had a crush on Tammy, she was full on in love with her. Although Lou was this fearless bike riding lesbian she never felt that way around Tammy, it was almost as if she was afraid of her, or maybe just her reaction if she ever told her how she felt. To be honest, she didn’t even know if Tammy liked girls, because A she had a boyfriend but B she was sending her some vibes she just couldn’t ignore, or maybe she was just imagining it all wanting it to be true. 

“Close your eyes.” Tammy said before she was about to take off her clothes. 

“It’s not like you have something I don’t? Or do you? Maybe a third boob? Wait do you have a catlike tail?” 

“Nooo. Just close your eyes, don’t make me say it again. And no peeking, Miller, I know you.” Tammy said and winked as she turned around taking off her shirt. 

Lou did as she was told but she couldn’t keep her eyes closed for so long before she opened them again only to see Tammy in her bra and panties. Her perfect skin seemed to Lou like the softest silk and she just wanted to climb up the window and touch her, but she didn’t, she couldn’t go that far, not yet. She just closed her eyes once again and waited for Tammy to tell her to do otherwise. 

“What should I do with my hair?” Tammy asked after a few moments. 

“Nothing.” 

“Not even brush it?” 

“Nah, I’m with my bike. It will get messy anyways.” 

“Oh fuck, really? You know how I’m scared of that thing.” Tammy squealed scared but very silently so her parents couldn’t hear her. 

“First of all, she is not a thing and second of all you shouldn’t be scared you know I’m the best driver in whole New York City.” 

“Also the fastest driver and that’s absolutely not safe.” 

“Oh shut up, you know you’re safe with me.” Lou rolled her eyes. 

“I know, I know...” 

“Jump out now.” 

“Is now the bad time to tell you I’m scared of heights?” Tammy said carefully checking out how much space is between the window and the ground underneath. 

“Come on Tamara it’s not like you’re jumping off of a cliff.” Tammy just stared underneath herself as Lou checked time on her brand new (stolen) watch. “Okay, just jump I’ll catch you.” She said holding her arms out for Tammy to jump in them. Tammy looked at her and then down at the ground and then at her again. 

“Oh fuck it.” Tammy said sitting on window and jumping down in Lou’s arms. Thankfully she caught her. They stood like that for few seconds, maybe even few seconds longer than they should’ve but then Lou put her down and they ran to Lou’s motorcycle that was parked around the corner. 

The party itself was just another one of those usual parties for teenagers who just had nothing better to do. For Lou and Tammy this was a chance to earn some money by pickpocketing and also for Lou to drink vodka. 

By the end of the night, at around 4am, Tammy has finally gotten a hold of kind of drunk Lou who was just about to order another vodka. 

“No more.” Tammy said pulling her by hand to the side. 

“Just one moreeeee.” Lou protested. 

“No. We need to get going. We don’t want me getting caught.” 

“Okay, okay fineeee. But I can’t drive.” Tammy sighed. She should’ve thought of this before she let Lou drink huge amount of vodka. 

“We can walk, my house is not far away.” 

Two blocks and ten funny stories by drunk Lou later they were finally at Tammy’s house. Lou’s drunkenness has worn off a bit and she was pretty stable. 

“It’s 4:45, we’ve got time till 6 am when my mom wakes up for work, wanna go sit on the rooftop?” Tammy said walking towards the stairs that led to rooftop. 

“Yes of course. We can count all of the things we stole today.” Lou followed her. 

They sat up on the roof top and as always Tammy had some pillows and blankets up there so they cuddled up in those going through things that they’ve stolen that night. The two blondes realized that they’ve collected quite a lot of money and have arranged to meet at the mall after school to go shopping. 

After the counting and planning has finished they just laid down cuddled up looking at the stars. 

“You know, Tim-Tam, one day we’ll make enough money and I’m gonna buy one of these stars and name it after you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you deserve your own star.” Definitely not because I’m in love with you and want to give you the whole world but I can’t because I’m young and broke, Lou thought to herself. Tammy blushed looking up at the stars while Lou just stared at her mesmerized by her beauty. 

They snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
